Open your eyes
by DemmyTheGrayCat
Summary: Kevin always been a bully to the three eds, but never to the point to have one of them run off crying. What will he do? Why does he feel like shit now. (( KevEdd)) mention of rape, underage drinking, bulling, /Some chapter may be really short, from me having to work a lot, but there will be longer ones to come./
1. Chapter 1

" Hey Kev, you coming to my pool party?" Nazz asked her boyfriend, with a smile as she held his hand walking home from school.  
"Uhh sure." I shrugged not really caring, but she wanted me to be there and the rest of the guys where going to be there anyways.  
"Alright awesome." she beamed. " see ya there in about ten minutes." she added as she went to her house a few doors down from me. I waved to her as she went out of my sight.

When the time had came and I was all set in my swim trunks with a black towel hanging off my shoulder. Walking to the pool party, I could already hear music betting agents the speakers, and people laughing. I smiled to my self and fixed my red baseball cap as I opened the gates.  
there I was Sarah and Jimmy splashing each other in the shallow end, Rolf over at the grill making some strange smelling food, Jonny was sitting at the edge of the pool talking to Nazz. I walked over to the pool to hang with Nazz, suddenly as I walk over by the pool, a pink blur run beside me screaming ' Cannon ball', the next thing I know I am covered in water from the splash of the cannon ball. I growled and clenched my teeth together as I glared to see who was the mystery blur that was about to get beaten. As I looked into the pool to find on of the Ed's coming to the surface of the water, laughing. It was Eddy.  
"What is this dorko doing here?" I barked glaring at him.  
"Yo, dude. Chill, I invited them here." Nazz has explained.  
"Them" words slipped out of my mouth. Before I was given an answer, a calmed voice came from behind me.  
" Greeting, Kevin." I turned around to find another of the Ed's standing behind me. Edd, also know as Double Dweeb. Who was standing next the last of the Ed's, Ed. I looked at Nazz questioning if she lost her head.  
" I thought it would be nice to have everybody here, for once." She explained as she got out of the pool and went over to Double D. "Awesome, you made it." She smiled as she threw her arms around him.  
" Yeeeah, Kevin." Eddy sang in a mocking tone. " We were invited, so get your panties out of a knot." He sassed him.  
"Why you little-" I growled rising my fist being cut off by Double D.  
"Gentlemen, please refrain from violence." Eddward had protested. Eddy gave a huff as he walked passed me going over to the other.  
I growled and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine, if I smell anything fishy, I'm going pound all three of them." I marked tossing my now wet towel on to an open chair. Nazz and Eddy rolled their eyes.

After awhile, I was able to calm down. I was in the water playing Chicken with Nazz on my team, and Rolf holding Jonny. Once Nazz had pushed off Jonny off of Rolf shoulders and screamed 'chicken' just to amuse her self, goof ball Ed, had went insane.  
"Chickens!" He yelled as he jumped into the pool on the Rolf and Jonny. Everyone had started laughing, as he just stood there in confusion that there were no real chickens. I looked around, to find Edd, sitting out of the pool giggling. He never goes into the pool, being over caution of everything. He keeps saying that swimming in a closed pool is just like taking a bath full with everyone.  
I elbowed Jonny, telling him to get me a empty bowl and bucket.  
"What? Why?" He questioned. " What you think he's up to Plank?" He asked the cut of wood the he held in his arms.  
"Shut up and just get it." I order him. He looked at me then did as I told. When Jonny got back with a bucket. I smiled as I took it and filled it with pool water. Then getting out of the pool.  
"Hey, Double Dweeb!" I yelled as I went over to him. He looked at me with his mouth open as if he was going to say something, but was enable to do so from being dumped of water. He stood there in shock looking at his clothing that were now dripping wet. You could see his brain scanning over how many germs were invading him, in his eyes and mouth. He stood there starting to shiver, some of us started to laugh.  
"Yo-you... " Edd started to scream, but chocked on his own tongue and with he ran out of the yard towards his house. Everything went quite, the type were it at a point were you just beg for noice. I stood there and shrugged.  
" My bad." I snickered. I turned around to get a left hook to my jaw. When I regained my balance, I saw Eddy standing there red with anger.  
" Double D! Come back! I'll make you butter toast!" Ed cried to his friend running after him.  
"Way to go, shovehead!" Eddy finished and left to find his friend. I looked over at the rest of the group to find them keeping away from eye contact, besides Nazz who just stared at me in disgusted shaking her head.  
" You know what? You can be worst then Eddy all together." She marked leaving to check on the dweeb to.  
"Hey! Where you going?" I called out to her. "Come on that was funny." I added. She looked back at me.  
"Just, wow." She said in amazement giving me the cold shoulder.

After that, everybody had left within minutes. I growled to myself and stormed off home. Was I really that bad? It's just a prank, nothing he's not used to. I thought to myself as I went to my room sliding off my wet swim trunks and put on some boxers. How is this any different then what they used to do? I keep questioning to myself.  
"I guess, I'll see him later and say I'm sorry I guess." I sighed as I jumped onto my bed into my pillows, starting to get lost in my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

I had be woken up the banging at his door. He growled at the time, to see it had only been an hour of sleep he was given. rolling out of his bed and walked down the hall bumping into the wall, only to be greeted by Eddy. "What does a shrimp like you want?" I asked in a harsh tone. Eddy closed his hand in and out of a fist from having to be at his rivals front step. "For you, to get your monkey ass over at Double D's!" He growled glaring up at the taller jock. I stared down at the short dweeb in front off me with a confused look. "Why the fuck should I?" I asked him stepping closer to him, getting ready to give him a beating order for him to leave. With Eddy's anger you could see the steam coming out of his ears. "Because blockhead, he ain't coming out of the house now. Most likely scrubbing himself like ten times with burning water." He barked at me. He was talking to me if I was stupid as a sea chimp, I grabbed him

by the collar and held him up. "I still don't hear a good reason!" I replied still holding him in one hand and the other hand in a fist ready to punch out his lights. Eddy grabbed my wrist trying to get me to release which was stupid, from me being the stronger Alfa now. "Think with the pea in ya head you call a brain" Eddy spat out. "You. Fucking. Went. To. Far" He added yelling into my face. I bite my teeth together and tossed him out of my grasp. "Get the hell out of my sight." I order him. "Before I toss you in the dump where garbage like you belongs.!" I add a threat. Eddy regained his balances and jogged over across the street over the house away from mine, Edds. I looked over, making sure he wasn't going to try anything, but found Ed, Nazz, and himself banging on Edd's door begging him to come out.

Did I really go to far? I questioned myself. "Why the fuck should I care? He has nothing to do with me." I said to myself as I went to the kitchen, after I finished my sentence something in my gut got yanked. After the yank, images of Double dorko has flashing across my mind. When I realized that I was imaging the nerd and I, my eyes widen shaking my head to rid those thought. "Damn" I dragged the word out. "Why is in my brain again!" I growled slamming my fist to the wall.

A year or so ago, Edd and I had tried to be friends and forget about he past, we would watch movies most of the time, or work on homework. It was fine, until I fucked everything up. One night of movies at my house, some of my teammates had came over to my surprise wanting to hold a pre-game party as they called it. Them seeing the nerd in my living was a shock. "Kev? Why they hell do you this twit in your house?" the captain asked as he walked closer to Double D. "Hello, gentlemen. Kevin and I-" "I told him to come here, so I could get some training in with a punching bag." I cut him off in fear of what the team would think. Edd looked at me with disappointment. "So do it Kev. The boys and I would gladly join you." captain had smirks glued to his face. I bite down on my lower lip as my hand wrapped into a fist. I looked down at him, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' so him. Edd shook his head in fear once me. "Ple-please, we don't have to retreat to these actions.'' Double D begs of me. "Aww look he's begging. How cute. Maybe I can take care of him for you." my captain had smiled with a different look in his eyes. I looked over at him as he took Edd out of my reach. " Don't go to hard on him Cap, I still need him" I laughed nervously. With that the party had begun, captain had left the room with Edd, no one could hear the screams from the music being insanely loud. People were drunk, high, or both. I couldn't let myself get drunk from my mind being filled with worry.

Three hours later as the party came to an end, I was the one stuck with the cleaning since I drank the least. Going to guest room, knowing people would of snuck out to there, in order to be 'alone'. The mess was worst then I thought it would be. No trash on the floor, but instead clothing that Eddward was wearing earlier that day. One the bed, curried up in a ball sobbing from pain. I flip over the covers to find Double D bruised with punches and bites all around his body, he was raped by my friend... And I just let it happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Having to remember that day made my stomach turn into a knot, I held in the food in my gut just barely, being forced to recall every detail of his friend in that bed by his own mental state, made things for him worse. What did I do!? My eyes widen from the image of fear that whipped me back and forth upon Edd's face. I grabbed my letterman as I went to the front door opening the door with a swish motion he was outside staring into the days sunset. Grow a set Kev! Just go across the street and see how he is. Orders came into play. Eddy and Nazz had went home giving up for the day, dragging a pouty face Ed with them.

"What are you doing man?" I sighed, as I walked up the steps to the door. ? Waiting a moment, to hear anything that would come from within, but all that could be heard was the wind going through the trees around him. With a sigh he started pounding his knuckles on the wood of the door, "Yo! Double Dwe- D! Come on out. I ain't going hurt ya..." Pausing to get my thoughts together. " I just, want to say sorry for being an assbutt" I growled under my breath finishing the sentence. Still nothing was to be heard. " I wanna make it up to ya... I wanna talk with ya about that thing..." I sighed taking off my cap and holding it within my fist, from the memories of that horrid day running through out my mind again. I waited for a moment, wondering if he would come let me in, when he didn't I started ringing the door bell repeatedly. Still he refused to come down. "God damn." I backed up to see his room window, there was a single light going through it, causing shadows to form. Come on Sockhead, just let me in... I pleaded holding my tongue between my teeth. Going back to the door, I started to ring the doorbell. " I know you're in there!" I roared loud enough so it could be heard in his room. "Would you kindly lower your voice!" I heard a voice come from the other side of the door. A deep sigh escaped from my lungs, from knowing he was there. " Now, what was it that you wanted to discuses?" he had asked in a soft, lonely tone. "Pleases let me in? It would be easier then taking through three inches of wood." I recommended with a soft sigh, but there was no responds. The clicking noise of the locks coming undone opened the gap between us. When Double D open his door, he was in his bathrobe, still wearing that stupid beanie, everything look normal, until he looked up. His eyes seem hollow, only thing that filled them were slight traces of tears left from before. "Now, let's try this a again.'' I smiled rubbing the back of my neck. "May I come in." I ask politely to get some what on the guys good side. He stepped back enough for me to come in. Stepping inside, my body reacted before running it through my brain. I pull the dweeb in my arms holding him close. "I'm so sorry." Was all that I was able to get out. Double D stood there in sheer shock. "Wh-what for? Kevin" He stuttered, still unaware the reasoning behind my actions. "Today, but mostly... for that night." Mentioning that moment all the blood seem to be drained from Double D, just standing that holding his bottom lip between his teeth. " It's al-all in the past now Kevin." He tried to push it off with a smile, my eyes narrowed to see him smile at such a moment. "If you wish to come in, please remove your shoes and lay them on the rack.'' he asked still wearing a faked smile. "Did you even tell anybody about that night?" I asked him with a soft tone removing me shoes, looking at him only to find his eye avoiding mine. "It hurts to much to think about it..." He paused. "All I can think about is how he violated me in such

matter." he continue shoulders shriving at the thought.

We went into the living room he told me about that night. "He took me to the room, kicked me in the sides and punch every ounce of strength out of me. All I could hear was the music playing down stairs and his.. laughter. He keep laughing like he was enjoying having all the power. When I thought he was done." Edd closed his eyes holding back the tears while biting down on his bottom lip showing the gap between his teeth. " He tossed me on the bed, ripping my clothes off, his lips planted upon mine by force. Then everything went black. I still heard music, laughter, but most of all him. Panting, telling me I was a fag that deserved what I had coming. Then I woke up, covered in filth, worse then what you can find in Ed's room. I was-" He wasn't able to going from the tears braking free. "It hurt Kevin. I was in deep amount of pain. More then all of the years previously then before." He cried letting the tears fall freely. " I-I don't know what to say man..." I looked away not being able to look at him cry. Why to go Kev! Pussy out, can't even look at the man! Before I could get in another word in, a warm ball had curled up beside me. "If you can't say anything. Then please be kind enough.. to just let me do this..." he whimpered holding on to my shirt. I looked down at him not sure whether to push him off or hold him closer. "Alright..." I wrapped my arms around him so that he can cry freely and have someone there for him. Once he was done, I took the end of my sleeve and gently wiped Edd's tear stained cheeks. "Oh! I'm terrible sorry, your shirt." he said backing away and noticing the tears that landed on my shoulder. "Hey, don't sweat it. It's the least I could do." I grinned and rubbed the back of my neck again. "I do have something to tell you." I told him pulling him in closer, just incase he would start crying again. "Remember the day after? When I came home with a black eye and busted lip?" I asked not expeting an answer. "I was in rage... I beat up the captain of my baseball team." I said looking away from him. "Wh-why? You lost your spot in the team? You love it." Double D asked with a confused face, that he didn't wear that often. "Shut up.'' I sighed deeply trying to put the words together. "Let me finish, before you start asking questions." I told him. He looked at me for a moment then nodded slightly. "I did, what I did... Because, how I found you. I let him do that. It was all my fault. The least that I could do for you at the time. I felt horrid for weeks. I still do, when I image how you were laid on the bed-" I was cut off by Edd putting a tissue to my cheek. I had tears. " I understand. Thank you, but like I said it all in the past." He smiled, holding my hand. Without realizing it, I grabbed his head in my hand before I had rested my lips on his soft pink lips. " It's not ok. I still feel like I need to make it up for you." I said pulling way from him, holding onto his shoulder, so he would look straight at me, but I was just as shock to see that Edd was just standing there painted with a bright red on his cheeks that went back to his ears.

* * *

**Sorry, I was sick yesterday, but as promised. Here is the new chapter.  
**Next one will be two days from now. How will Edd react to the sudden affection the Kevin is displaying. Who will know. Please be kind and give me some ideas and your thoughts about this. 


	4. Chapter 4

After a mere minute Edd face went to shock to horror, his shoulder started to shake.  
"No! Refrain from your actions!" He shouted while pushing me away and getting to the far side of the room. "You may say such words, but you are nothing but one of them." He screamed with fear in his voice.

"Do-double D, don't be like that. I promise not to hurt you." I tried to reassure him. When I got closer to him, I notice a line of tears drifting down his face once more.

"That is he, said. A person you talk to everyday, he said 'Don't worry, it won't hurt' " he quoted, moving back away from me. "Why!? Should I trust a low minded jock like you!" his words ran through my ears and gave me a punch in the gut, more like the heart.

I clenched my teeth together, holding in the a feeling that was odd to me, fear and sorrow. "I'm not like them D" I defended.

"Correction! You and your friends, are the in the same definition of one another!" He hissed as shoved me away. I looked at him in mere shock. Was he right to hate me? Of course he was, he is always right.

"Fine... I'll leave, but before I do. I just wanted you to know, how awful I feel about everything... It's only reasonable for you to hate me." I sighed as I went over to the door.

''I don't hate you! I despise that it took you a full year to finally say a non threating word to me!" He glued his eyes shut, trying to hold in the tears. I turned back to see him full of sobs once more because of me. I stared at him going closer to him one last chance, this time he gave in. His thin arms had wrapped around my sided, having me stop dead in my tracked.

'' For some reason, that is unknown. I always was fond of you and your skills in everything you do." He breathed through each sob. "Even when we were younger and you had bullied my friends and I away." He added sniff at the last of his words.

I looked down at him, only to see the top of his hat burring himself into my chest once more. " I swear on my life, I shall never hurt you again." I promised him as I bit my lip, being filled with memories that were more then unpleasant.

"What about them?" The weaker boy in front of my had asked, still in fear of the other jocks. I pressed my lips together trying to find the right words.

"Let me worry about them."

Later on, I found myself holding the weaker boy on his couch and let him cry and talk then cry so more. He keep asking if it was true if I was wanted to protect the nerd, I keep telling him the same answer "Give me a chance to be a better man." Every time I finished telling that to him, his sapphire eyes would soften with glee.

"Kev-kevin?" He asked looking up at him while he laid his head on my lap. I hummed softly as a responds as I was to busy messing with the ends of his hair. "Wh-what about Nazz?" He wonder looking down at his hands playing with them.

I looked down at him, how he had avoided my gaze. I didn't know what to say, I can't just brake up with her or people will wonder. Everyone always says we are meant to be no matter what. "I.. Don't know" I sighed running my fingers through my hair. " She pretty mad at me, so it just be a matter of time before she ends what we have right now." I guessed.

Edd turned to me, looking me at me in the eyes with those bright blue eyes. "Wha-what are we?" he questioned me as his cheek came to fill with a bright pink.

"Well, what do you want us to be?" A smirk pulled on my lips. The dork that laid his head on my lap cheeks grow into a deep red as I finished my words.

"I... want to try... to be friends again.." He marked holding his hands into a fist. I placed my hand over his to reassure him again.

"That sound like a good plan to me." I chuckled moving the hair out of hi eyes.

" I am very pleased you think so.'' He smiled. " Plus, it looks like you can still be with your Nazz. I know how much she is dear to you." He added, with his one in a million gap tooth smile. I felt as if my heart has just went on over drive from how fast Double Dweeb was making it go, but to be honest to myself. I lost feeling for Nazz since high school had started, she will always be my best friend now matter what, she been with me since were younge, well I can't say much due to that fact... Every body in the Cul-Da-Sac has been knowing each other since we were youngness, but now I think I have someone else in my eyes that I think will be better for me and him.

I pulled him closer to me, want him so bad right now. I want to just hold him closer to me.

"Ke-kevin, please release me. I can't breath." He squeaked, his voice sounded strained from him holding in his breath.

'' Oh! Sorry man." I let go of him and bite the side of my lip. '' I didn't mean to do that." I said quickly worried I hurt him more.

"It is quick fine, I should have been used to it by now. From how much Ed hugs me." he giggled softly, he covered his mouth with one of his hand hiding his smile.

"Don't do that."

"What do you mean?" he tilted his head.

"Cover you smile. It fucking adorable." I said holding him again, but this time softer.

"Language, Kevin. If you wish to be in my family's home, you mustn't use such vocabulary" He pouted looking away from me. I was only able to laugh softly.

"Alright, alright. I shall do what you wish." I smiled and put my forehead softly onto his, looking down into his sapphire eyes with my emerald eyes. The dweebs eyes widen softly from my movements.

We keep holding each other for some time, before the sun started to creep over the tree tops.

"Well, I think it ought time for me to head home. I need to rest, I have a game tomorrow after school." I said getting up slowly moving the weaker Edd off me. I looked at him, to see that he is yawning softly.

"I believe you mean ' it about time' Kevin" He corrected.

I let out a sigh filled with joy. He looked adorable in so many ways that I didn't think were possible.

"Wh-what are you looking at?" He looked away blushing in his sassy mother fucking tone.

''Oh nothing.'' I smirked. "Just you look tired. You should head to bed as well." I suggested holding a hand out to help him out of his seat.

"Oh I mustn't. I still have so much homework to complete." He reminded him self getting up without my help.

"Really? On a Friday?'' I asked not really wanting an answer. "I'm only going home cause I have a game." I told him.

"It is very important for me to keep up with my work." He said in a worried tone. "Oh my! I haven't even cleaned the house. Oh dear. I will have to ask you to leave." He asked, well told me.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch.'' I laughed then kissed his head softly then left. I didn't have to wait, to know that the dork would be sitting here in a blush. Having that thought in my head made my own cheeks flush a light pink.

Jogging across the street towards my house, with a grin spread across my face, but it was erased when I saw a familiar girl with short blond hair sitting on my front steps, looking rather unhappy when she noticed where that I was coming from. Oh baby my. Looks like I am in the dog house... AGAIN.

"Why were you at his house?" She questioned me as if I was the bad guy again. "Did you hurt him more?" She rambled on.

"Calm down Nazzy." He cooed, resting my hand on her shoulder. "I just went to see how he was doing." He assured. She looked at me with her smiling eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ohh, man. You do have a heart." She laughed and rested her head in the nook of my neck.

I couldn't help be laugh softly and wrap arms around her waist. '' Well I am dating you ain't I?" I chuckled. " Come on, lets go inside.'' I suggested pushing her softly inside.

"Sounds cool."She smiled and followed me inside. "What you say about going to your room and watch a movie?" She asked in a tone that I knew oh so very well by now.

I looked at her blushing away. I was able to pull of a good fake grin. "Sure, why the hell not." I smirked pulling her inside closing the door behind me. Nazz took my hand and twirled around me, laying her hands flat on my chest.

"Babe? What about the movie?" I asked looking away as she kissed up my neck.

"You are very naive dude." she giggled softly and kissed me, I slight kissed back with a smile.

She held my hands and kissed me gently then she got rougher. I closed my eyes and pulled her hips closer to mine. A soft hum left Nazz's throat.

We walked to my bedroom tripping over some thing here and there. "Kev-kevin?" she smiled looking up at me as she laid there. "I think... I love you..."She said shyly pressing her lips agents my own.

I closed my eyes into the kisses holding her closer. " I-I love you too, double D." I cooed as I kissed down her neck, but was pushed off. Nazz looked at me in horror.

"Double D!" She yelled sitting up getting closer to me with anger rising.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked over to her in shock. Did you really just say that? Why is HE in your head? All different types of 'whys' were running throughout my thoughts.

"What the hell, man?" she barked and pushing her hands flat on my chest. She keep screaming at me for saying someone else name, none the less a guys.

"Babe! Babe!" I howled at her as she keep screaming. " One, you told me to go talk with the dweeb, and he told me some stuff that was pretty rough. Two, stop fucking yelling at me, before I get even more mad." I added growled towards her, she keep staring at me with her eyes that were filed with to the rim with sorrow.

"I-I'm sorry..."She said looking away from my raging eyes. "I have to leave." She sighed getting up towards the door.

"Come on don't be like that. I didn't mean it." I grabbed her softly by the arm and pulled her closer to me, when she turned to me all I could see was tears falling off of her eyes, my grip lessen from this was the first time ever seeing my best friend let alone girlfriend, cry. Because of me.

"Later, Kevin."

With that, she was gone. Leaving me alone with nothing else then my own mind. Again, you are the master of words. I slide down to the ground, with my hands wrapped in a fist.

"Why the hell! Do I fuck up so much!" I yelled to myself, punching at the ground. Tingles went through my arm and down my spine. I grabbed tight on the hand that I used to punch with, my knuckles were starting to bleed slightly. I throw my red cap that laid on my head at the door she had walked out of. "Damn it!" I growled getting onto my feet.

I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a soda and chugged half of it, then refilled it with rum. "they won't notice... They have enough of this shit to last them a year.'' I sighed softly placing the cap back on the bottle of rum.

Half an hour later the bottle was half empty again, I was staring at my computer screen trying to forget about the events that I caused just in one fucking day. After a few videos on Youtube of just random stuff Nat -one of his best friends- told him to look up, half of them were some kind of porn, there was a 'bing!' noise coming from one of the tabs that were open. I looked through it and found it came from a chat room.

"'NazzyGirl' : I want to break up." The Namecode belonged to Nazz, I couldn't blame her for wanting to do such. I replied to her say I was really sorry and I know why she is doing it. I could just see her now, her sitting at her desk, crying her eyes out.

I let my head fall on my table, not care about the pain. "Why do I have to be such a dick?" I asked myself staring at the bottle before me. I let out a sighing laugh to myself imaging how the Dweeb would be so mad that I was drink this stuff. ' We are not of age Kevin!' I filled in the words from past memories. ' You are just going to end up killing yourself from liver failure.' He would rant on and on. I closed my eyes letting my mind think of him, how red his face get when he get all fussy, how those lips pucker out as if to tease me to take them with my own. Then a face claimed my thoughts, and only him, My Double D.

"Cool it couch, he ain't ours yet... Yet being the keyword." I cooed to myself starting to think to far ahead of my self.

But it was already to late, without my control my brain had made a clear set of the dork and I, having a sloppy make out, hand gliding over each other as if we lost the touch we would lose each other. A low groan roared in my throat from the unwanted -for the moment- thoughts filling my senses.

I stood up from my desk, with a slam of my laptop shut. "To fucking much for one day" I growled to myself. I looked down to my feet, but to see something was blocking my view. My body had reacted to the thoughts so much, that I didn't even notice how much it had taking effect on myself. "Oh come on!" I huffed out letting my head hang back, letting my cap fall to the ground. " It wasn't even that much!" I added as I entered into my bed face first. Once I hit my pillow I let out a loud and long whimper, as I just had a mental freak out, on how much just one person can do this to me.

"I gotta do something!" I claimed sitting up, determined to do something beside just sit and think. I ponder on my things to do list. Usually I would be hanging out with Nazz, but that highly out of the question. Homework... I could but that would mean getting up and making my brain hurt from to much math or whatever work I have to do.

"Wait, homework" I grinned with a different intention in mind. I pulled out my cell phone from my back pocket, and started dialing a number and putting it up to my ear. It had taking longer then I thought it would be, but at long last.

'Eddward Vincent speaking.' Ringed into my ears.

* * *

**Hello, my beauties. I know it is rather short, but I had been postponing on this chapter. Due from family events, illness, and just not having anytime. But I swear on my heart the next chapter will be longs.**

**So tell me what your thoughts are, should I keep writing or just stop. Please be kind and review kindly.**

**Love all of your faces.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had only been a few hours since I last heard the Dorks voice, but none the less, just hearing his voice through the phone made a smile tug on my lips.

'Holy shit!' I screamed through my thoughts, 'I fucking feel like a cheesy school girl, you only see in the movies' I compared myself to as I shook off the smile upon my face.

"Hey Dweeb, it's Kevin."

"I am well aware of that, I do own caller ID even on my home phone."

I raised an eyebrow at his sassy comment, ''Sorry, yeah. I know it is pretty late."

"Indeed it is.'' I heard him yawn on the other end.

"Did I wake you? It's only eleven 'o clock." I asked looking back at the time. '' Shit, now I feel bad. I'm sorry for waking you." I added rubbing the back of my neck with a frown.

"Language, Kevin." He almost sneered at me. "And, yes. I was in bed at the time, although since I am full awake now, I must ask. Why did you call at such an hour" He asked sounding slightly annoyed that his beauty rest was mess with.

"Well, uhh..." I couldn't remember what I called for the moment. I was to lost in thought, on how he sounded sleepy and shocked he is sassy when sleepy. "Homework!" I almost yelled from remember at last.

"My word, is the Kevin Barr, asking for help on homework." He was mocking me or truly in shock I was asking.

"Well... I don't get it. So yeah, if it's to late it can wait until morning." I grumbled still feeling guilty for waking him.

"School work can't wait until morning, it is best to do so when the facts are still... slightly, in your memory. By tomorrow come, you will have forgotten them long since."

"So is that a yes." I smirked.

"I shall be over at your house no less then ten minutes." He added, for a second I was sure he was smiling through the sound of his voice. Before I could say another word, the line went dead. I merely just set down my cell phone and laid back and waited.

Then just like he had said, he was there under ten minutes. The doorbell rang and I throw myself down the stairs almost tripping over one of my shoes that I just kicked off when I got home.

I grabbed the door knob, stopped and cold down for a second. 'Be cool, be cool.' I cooed to myself as I open the door, where stood a slightly sleep dweeb yawning with one hand covering his mouth. My grip on the door nob had increased to restrain myself from hugging him and all of his cuteness.

"Greeting Kevin." He smiled softly once his yawn was finished.

"Hey dorko, come on in." I smirked as I moved out of the door way. He sighed gently and came in. I couldn't help but stare on how sleepy he looked. "If you are to tired to help with my work-"

''There shall be no thing, school come most important Kevin." He cut me off before I could finish. "So what are you stuck on for you homework?" He asked looking around slightly. I laughed slightly because he was going to yell at my answer.

"Most of it... All of it." I looked away feeling embarrasses. "I didn't take any note or anything, so I don't get any of it." I added. Double D stood there in awe.

"Kevin Barr! You shall go get your school work and I will teach you lazy bum'' he order pointing a finger toward the stairs.

I nodded and did what was told only to thing about the truth, I don't take note or anything cause I get what we are doing. I am smarter then I look. I just don't like to show it. Cause I've seen first hand, how geek or nerds get treated in the school, and I have a rep to keep up.

I came to the stair to find the dork stil.l standing where I left him. "Why don't we work in my room instead of just standing there?" I asked him leaning my head down so I may be seen to him.

"The kitchen table will work just as well!" He answer quickly in one breath.

"Are you ok dweeb?" I asked him coming down the stairs a little. I saw him fidget around him self trying to distract himself from something.

"Well, the last time I was allowed in your house... That event happen. I guess I am just a little warring on the memories..." He replied looking away from my eyes. I leaned on to the wall slightly, so that my forehead would rest on the wall first. 'How could you forget about that ALREADY! You are truly a fucked up person.' I beat up myself slightly.

"Like I told you before, you don't have to worry about me. I made you a promise." I tried to remind him. "If it make ya feel better, I will keep at arms length and you can come closer when ya wont'' I suggested trying to make him feel better. He looked at me the cyan eye that could freeze anyone in their place, just to look at how bright they shine when the tooth-gap smile comes with.

"Kevin, you are very censer to think of my feeling like that." He smiled widely towards me.

"Well, it is kind of my fault for being such a dick in the past." I bite down on my lip, trying to hold in the anger and sadness dwelling within me, that came from thinking of that night.

"Heavens no Kevin! You had nothing to do with that. There was one person who is to blame, and that is the person who indorsed into the act." He stated waving a finger at me. "Now. Let go to the kitchen and start on your work." He added already half way there.

Before I could stop him, he was already there... With a scream.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's short, and it took longer to write. Family is sick. Baby sister is going crazy when I leave her alone (( She scared of the new house we just moved into)) So this is what I got done so far. Friday!  
There should be more then just this.**

**And I won't stop hugging your face! It's to cute! Even if I can't see you...  
That sounds creep. I'm leaving now. Bye love you all.**


End file.
